Hoe Steve te winnen in 6 uur
by prettycastiel
Summary: Hoe win je de super-soldaat, land mascotte en algemeen held Captain America voor je? Als je Tony Stark heet doe je het ongeveer zo;
1. 15:22

_**Authors Note;  
**_Ik schrijf meestal in het engels maar dacht, laat ik eens gewoon in het nederlands schrijven :) hierbij het resultaat. ik hoop dat het te lezen valt ;)

_dit is Tony's oogpunt, geintereseert in die van Steve? lees het paralel verhaal "hoe Tony te winnen in 6 uur"_

* * *

_**15:22, Tony**_

Ik, de wereld beroemde, alom geliefde, eeuwig gewilde, Tony Stark, kon geen date krijgen naar een stom feestje? Ik ijsbeer door mijn kamer. Nee, zo zat het niet, dan zou ik niet eens gegaan zijn. Ik wilde geen date naar dit stomme feest, want de enige met wie ik op dit, of welk moment dan ook, op een date zou willen gaan was iemand die dat nooit zou willen.  
Nee, ik heb het niet over Pepper, want geloof me als ik zeg dat ik haar gemakkelijk mee had kunnen krijgen, ze zegt welles waar dat ze me niet meer hoeft, maar ik weet wel beter. een half jaar nadat ik haar gered had van Hamer's neppakken heeft ze me weer gedumpt, niet dat ik dat erg vond hoor, was ondertussen wel weer op der uitgekeken, ik heb toen heus niet een paar dagen mezelf opgesloten. Dat is een grote leugen. Verzonnen door mensen met te veel fantasie.  
Ik heb een paar onenightstands gehad sinds toen. Maar niks bijzonders.  
Maar goed, het feestje. Het is een poging om wat plezier in het leven van The Avengers te blazen, en dan vooral wat plezier in dat van mij. Al dat vechten is ook op een gegeven moment saai aan het worden. En het is een goede plek voor het begin van een relatie, feestjes.  
Langzaam laat ik me op mijn designer bank zakken.  
De Stark toren is al weer een paar maanden af, en iedereen, is ondertussen ingetrokken, ook Bruce, die er eerst nogal moeilijk over deed, iets met "the detroyal of your beautiful sculpture" bullshit natuurlijk, maar hij wilde er niet in voordat ik bewezen had dat zijn hele verdieping volledig "Hulk-proof" is. Wat alleen gedaan kon worden met één van Bruce zijn "Hulk-out"'s wat best impressive was.  
Aangezien ik de rijkste ben van ons allemaal, als we die overmaatse dondergod en zijn alien-geld niet meerekenen, heb ik de bovenste verdieping geclaimd. Maar dat is tevens het landings- en opstijgingdek dus de rest heeft niets te zeuren.  
Dan is het verder van boven naar onder; Steve (dit is, geloof me, puur toeval), Clint (gewoon omdat het fijn is een moordenaar vlakbij te hebben), Natasha (moordenaar nummer twee), Thor (omdat je vanaf die verdieping een mooi uitzicht had dóór de straten van NewYork, wat hij leuk scheen te vinden), Bruce (voor de veiligheid). En daaronder zijn er nog een aantal gemeenschappelijke zalen, zoals de eetzaal, de keuken, de zwembaden, de bioscoop, de schietbaan, de sportzaal, nou ja, noem maar op.  
Voor deze avond had ik de eetzaal door JARVIS laten ruimen en om laten bouwen tot danszaal. Als strategische manoeuvre had ik iedereen bevolen met een date te komen.  
Ik wist al wie Thor, Natas en Clint mee zouden nemen, Jane en elkaar respectievelijk. Ik had echter geen idee wat Bruce van plan was. En ik durfde eigenlijk niet echt na te denken over wat Steve zou doen. Want met Steve komen we op mijn eigenlijke plan van vanavond. Geloof het of niet, maar ik zit al een tijdje op die man te azen. Ik had mezelf nooit als een nationalist gezien, maar als hij in de buurt kwam hield ik opeens verdacht veel van Amerika.  
Ik zucht diep. Ik heb een plan voor vanavond, maar dan moest eerst de middag zich goed uitpakken, anders is het meteen "abbort-mission".


	2. 15:43

_**15:43 Tony**_

Ik had, samen met Bruce, het beveiligingssysteem van de toren in elkaar gezet. En ik moet bekennen dat ik een beetje vals gespeeld heb, in de gemeenschappelijke zalen zijn camera's te vinden, en er is er één in de lift, en héél misschien kan ik die camera's life bekijken op de schermen in mijn kamer. En héél misschien doe ik dat dan ook regelmatig, gewoon, om te weten waar iedereen was.  
Af en toe zag ik zo dingen waarvan niemand wist dat ik ze wist. Neem bijvoorbeeld het feit dat Clint en Natas iets hadden, daar had ik de lift camera aan te danken. En ik zou ze er mee kunnen chanteren, maar dan loop ik ook het risico dat ik hun prille liefde en/of lust meteen verbreek, en hoewel ik graag grappen met mensen uithaal, wil ik dat niet op mijn kerf-stok hebben.  
Ik had de camera's een aantal minuten geleden alle bewegingen van Steve laten afspelen. Ik was geneigd om naar Steve in de sportzaal te blijven kijken, maar had ik een missie. Ik vind al snel wat ik zoek, Steve is vijf minuten geleden zijn verdieping op gegaan en zat daar, als ik de camera's mag geloven, nog steeds. Clint, Natas en Thor zaten in de eetzaal en Bruce op zijn eigen verdieping. De kust was dus veilig.  
Ik laat JARVIS naar Steve's kamer bellen. 'hey, stevyboy, I was wondering, got time to work on the bike for a moment?' 'ehm well, I'm actually reading your file about technology right now, so-' 'aah, come on, it'll be fun!' 'if you say so, ok, I'll see you in the workshop?' 'yeah, see ya.'  
Van binnen doe ik een vreugdedansje. Van buiten trouwens ook. Dat ging goed, mooi. Nu was het alleen nog een kwestie van Steve mee naar dat feest krijgen, eitje.


	3. 16:01

_**16:01 Tony**_

Ik stap, opgelucht, de lift in, nadenkend. Ik heb een aanvalstactiek nodig. Hoe ga ik Steve overhalen? Ik ga er niet van uit dat mijn charmes zullen werken. Dan had hij al lang aan mijn voeten gelegen, met alle flirtacties die ik met hem uitgehaald heb, ik heb bijvoorbeeld eens letterlijk tegen hem gezegd dat hij een lekkere kont heeft. Nou was dat meer voor de grap dan serieus, ik meende het wel.  
En er zijn een heel aantal andere schaamteloze complimenten die ik sinds die tijd naar hem verkondigd heb. Elk compliment dat ik hem gaf werd ontvangen met een bloos, een ontwijkende blik en een ongemakkelijke stilte.  
Ik heb toen ook gemerkt dat ik, hoe meer complimenten ik hem gaf, meer en meer geobsedeerd werd met het effect dat ik op hem had. En dat ik geen enkele keer bang geweest ben dat hij het echt vervelend zou vinden. Ik denk dat daar ook deels mijn lef vandaan komt om iets als een avance richting hem te proberen. Er is niks enger dan aanstalten maken bij een vriend of vriendin, en niks opwindender. 'To the workshop, Honey.' 'But of course, sir. And may I advice you-' 'No, you may not, just drop me of down there, ok? Before I change my mind.' 'But of course, sir' Hmm, er was ten minste één iemand op wie ik kon vertrouwen me niet van mijn stuk te brengen.  
Ik denk even dieper na over die laatste paar gedachtes.  
Ja, ik heb net zonder problemen bedacht dat Steve mij misschien ook wel ziet zitten, Nee, dat betekend absoluut niet dat dat ook daadwerkelijk zo is. Er gaat een golf van angst door mij heen. Wat nou als ik Steve verkeerd geïnterpreteerd heb? Wat als hij niks in me ziet. Ik neem echt een veel te grote gok met mijn plan. Nee. Nee, nee, nee. Ik doe hier goed aan. Wat is het punt in afwachten en stilzitten als dat wat je gelukkig zal maken zó voor het oprapen ligt? Nou ja, oprapen? Het ligt iets lastiger dan dat. Of toch niet?  
'we have arrived at the workshop, sir. But-' 'thanks JARVIS' '-according to my camera's there is no-one here.'  
Ik kijk schichtig om me heen als de deuren openen. Zodra ik zie dat Steve er inderdaad niet is raak ik lichtelijk in paniek, hij is vast niet gekomen omdat hij me niet aardig genoeg vind. Of misschien ronduit omdat hij bang is dat ik hem leuk vind, het is best duidelijk dat dat zo is, niet? Misschien was ik "coming on too strong?" ik hoop echt van niet, dit is iets dat je niet al te vaak in je leven tegen komt, en ik, met mijn levenservaring, niet verwachte nogmaals tegen te komen. Ik heb echt het gevoel dat hij het enige is dat me kan laten lachen, en ik ben tot veel in bereid om die glimlach op mijn lippen te krijgen. Ik tik een aantal keer op mijn horloge, JARVIS reageert plichtsmatig met de vraag of ik iets nodig heb. Ik besluit hem niet te vertellen wat ik echt nodig heb (cap, nu, hier, houdend van me) maar zeg JARVIS dat ik de motor klaar wil hebben staan en een scotch met extra ijs wil nuttigen, zo snel mogelijk. Niet lang daarna komt mijn scotch on the rocks aan zweven, gedragen door één van JARVIS' robot handlangers, en ongeveer tegelijkertijd schuift de liftdeur achter me open. Zonder om te draaien weet ik dat het Steve is, en al omdraaiend groet ik hem, een beetje onhandig; 'Steve, there you are, I thought you'd never come. how'd you like a scotch?'


	4. 16:24

_**16:24 Tony**_

'I'm always in for a scotch or two,' antwoord een stem die in de verste verte niet op de veel zachtere stem van Steve lijkt. Shit, dat komt niet lekker uit. mijn mond valt open als ik zie dat behalve Steve ook Clint in de lift staat. En dat Clint degene is die gereageerd heeft op mijn vraag.  
Steve haalt verontschuldigend zijn schouders op, wat weer een zweem van pijn en liefde opzweept in mijn borstkas. Blijkbaar trek ik een geërgerd gezicht, want de lach verdwijnt van Clint zijn gezicht en maakt plaats voor een mengeling tussen bezorgdheid en verwardheid.  
'uh, I think I'll go' zegt hij weifelend. 'yeah, I think you should do that' antwoord ik, iets gemener dan dat ik bedoelde.  
Steve stapt de lift uit en achter hem schuiven de liftdeuren dicht, net niet snel genoeg om het beeld van Clint die in lachen uit barst te blokkeren. Ik frons een beetje, en Steve ziet dat. hij loopt op me af en vraagt me wat er is.  
Om hem niet verlegen te maken zeg ik hem dat er niks is, dat ik gewoon aan iets van mijn werk moest denken. Ik zie dat hij het niet helemaal geloofd maar hij laat het er wel bij.  
Rustig stel ik voor dan maar aan het werk te gaan, en wijs naar de motor die JARVIS ondertussen klaar gezet heeft. In de haast vergeet ik hem nogmaals iets te drinken aan te bieden. Maar het moet maar, ik wil gewoon aan die motor beginnen.  
We lopen gezamenlijk naar de motor, en ik moet een sterke neiging onderdrukken zijn hand te pakken. Dat komt nog wel, verzeker ik mezelf, dat komt nog wel.


	5. 16:30

_**16:30 Tony**_

ik vind al tijden dat Steve's motor niet echt aan een opknap beurt toe is, maar eerder aan vervanging. Ik hou erg van klassieke modellen, maar vind dit echt geen mooi ding. Misschien dat ik er nog iets van kan maken, ik ben uiteindelijk een geweldig techneut, om het nederig te zeggen.

Ik zit op de grond, naast Steve die ondertussen druk bezig is allerlei onderdelen schoon te maken. Ik geloof dat hij blij is dat het zijn motor is die ik klaar heb laten zetten, mooi zo. Ik kijk iets te lang naar hoe Steve bezig is met het schoonmaken, en hij draait zijn hoofd naar mij. Er flikkert een blik door zijn ogen die ik denk te herkennen als affectie. Ik glimlach, op mijn manier, en doe net mijn mond open om iets te zeggen als Steve besluit dat het zijn beurt is; 'are you going to help me, or..?' hij zegt het met een lach, wat mij meer van mijn stuk brengt dan zou moeten. Ik heb waarschijnlijk een blik in mijn ogen die zei van niet, want hij schud zijn hoofd en draait zich terug naar de motor.

Mijn ogen dwalen af over zijn lichaam, ik voel me tegelijkertijd een beetje beschaamd en ook zo _thuis_ als ik met mijn ogen zijn lichaam van boven naar beneden inspecteer. Mijn ogen iets langer rustend op niet nader te noemen onderdelen van zijn lichaam.

Ik word opgeschrikt door Steve's stem als hij me verteld dat een onderdeel waaraan hij aan het werk was vervangen moet worden, ik kijk hem, waarschijnlijk, een beetje verdwaasd aan, en hij kijkt mij met een vragende blik aan. Misschien had hij door waar ik mee bezig was, nee, vast niet.

Ik neem gedachteloos het onderdeel van hem aan en roep JARVIS, 'please, give me another, new, one of these.' 'yes, sir.' het onderdeel word van me afgepakt nog voor ik kan bekijken wat ik eigenlijk vast heb. het boeit me niet. Ik zit nu met mijn rug naar Steve toe maar voel hem bewegen. Ik voel de lucht bewegen als hij zich langzaam naar mij toe draait. Ik draai me om, op nog geen 40 centimeter afstand is Steve's hoofd.

Mijn eerste gedachte is; Kus hem! Maar ik hou me in. Zijn hoofd is zo dichtbij dat ik elk detail ervan kan zien. Zijn blauw-groene ogen,zijn in een frons verdrongen wenkbrauwen, het kleine beetje zweet, (of is het douche water?) dat op zijn wenkbrauwen rust, de stoppeltje onder zijn kin en oren, zijn mond, die een beetje open staat, alsof hij alleen maar door zijn mond adem haalt, zij wangen, waar een lichte blos op staat, zijn oren, die een beetje roodgekleurd zijn, en zijn haar, dat, nog halfnat van het douchen (of is het van het zweten tijdens het sporten?) niet in model zit, en juist daardoor perfect zit.

Dit alles, en meer, zie ik in de paar seconden dat ik zo dichtbij zit. Ik merk dat ik een klein beetje naar hem toe geheld ben. En ruw ga ik weer anders zitten. Ik kuch, een beetje beschaamd, 'the part should be here by now, you can work further. I'll get us something to drink.' Weer kuch ik… Ik weet het niet meer.

Ik sta op en loop naar de bar aan de andere kant van de kamer.


	6. 17:06

_**17:06 Tony**_

Ik weet niet wat me bezielde, ik had hem kunnen kussen. Ik wil niet te snel gaan voor Steve, dit is nieuw voor hem. Dit is nieuw voor mij. Ik ben ontzettend in de war, ik weet niet wie de aanzet was voor dit voorval, maar dat is niet wat mij het meest verward, wat mij het meest verward is het feit dat Steve het liet gebeuren. Hij vond het niet erg dat we zouden zoenen.

Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik heb een droge mond. Ik loop naar de koelkast die in de hoek staat en pak er een fles water uit. In een aantal slokken drink ik hem leeg. Ik voel dat Steve me aankijkt maar draai me niet naar hem toe. ik kan hem nu even niet verdragen. Ik zal toch ooit terug naar de motor moeten. De fles is leeg, ik zet hem neer en kijk er even naar.

Wat gebeurde er? Waarom liet ik me zo gaan, ik ben altijd de baas van elke situatie waarin ik terecht kom. Ik heb nog nooit meegemaakt dat ik mezelf niet in de hand heb. Ik wil niet dat hij dit effect op me heeft. ik pak twee glazen, en vul ze beide, net iets te vol, met scotch. Met een diepe zucht draai ik me om en kijk naar de plaats waar Steve zat. Hij zit er niet meer. Half gefrustreerd, half beangstigd kijk ik om me heen, de kamer door. Steve is nergens te bekennen.

De doek waarmee hij aan het schoonmaken was ligt vlak bij de motor op de grond, maar dat is alles dat er nog van hem te vinden is. Hij is weg gegaan. Ik zet de glazen terug op de bar en ren verder de kamer in, als ik in het midden sta, ongeveer een meter van de motor af, begin ik in paniek te raken.

Nee! Dit was niet de bedoeling! Alles had goed moeten gaan! Ik schreeuw 'STEVE!' het heeft geen zin, alles blijft stil.


	7. 17:19

_**17:19 Tony**_

Ik roep JARVIS. Hij weet waar Steve heen is en waar hij ook is, daar moet ik heen. 'He asked me not to tell you where he is going, sir.' 'Fuck it! I need to know where he is going, Jarvis, tell me!' 'he told me not to tell you whatsoever, sir.'

Laat maar, ik wil al niet meer weten waar hij is, ik wil dit al niet meer, ik vind hem al niet meer… ach, wie houdt ik voor de gek? Mezelf in ieder geval niet. Terneergeslagen stap ik de lift in 'Iron-man's floor.' 'going up' de liftreis lijkt te lang te duren. Als ik uiteindelijk aankom op mijn verdieping loop ik naar de bar, ik heb, ondanks mijn twee pogingen, vandaag nog geen scotch op, en vind dat het er nu de perfecte tijd voor is. Ik schenk mezelf een glas "on the rocks" in en drink het in één lange teug leeg.

Ik kijk om mij heen, de kamer voelt anders dan eerst, het ruikt er nog steeds hetzelfde, het ziet er nog hetzelfde uit, maar toch is er iets verschillend. Ach, het is ook niet mijn huis op malibu.

Ik besluit dat ik deze kamer uit moet en eigenlijk direct loop ik naar het balkon. Ik geniet van de geluiden uit de stad beneden me, van het schrale zonnetje dat nu nog schijnt, en van de algemene wetenschap dat ik mijn vader eer aan gedaan heb. Ik sluit mijn ogen voor een seconde maar open ze snel weer, ik hoor iets, iets dat me teveel in de oren klinkt als Steve's motor, op een afstandje.

Ik loop naar de rand van het balkon en kijk over de rand naar beneden, ja, daar staat hij, Steve staat bij zijn motor, zet zijn helm op, klimt op het ding en rijdt weg. Ik bedenk snel wat ik moet doen. Er achteraan.

Ik loop naar het deel van mijn etage waar mijn pak hangt, 'JARVIS, I'm leaving, keep the bed warm for me, will you?' 'Sir, you are not allowed to fly when you have drunk alcohol.' 'Oh, it's nothing, Jarvis, I'll be fine.' 'sir-' 'I don't care, Jarvis, give me access to my suit.'

Ik realiseer me dat ik een beetje dwingend klink, maar dit is een noodgeval. JARVIS doet wat ik zeg en na een aantal seconden zit ik veilig ingepakt in het staal van mijn pak. Ik ren naar de rand van het balkon en spring, mijn pak richt meteen de aandacht op waar ik Steve voor het laatst gezien heb. 'come on, JARVIS, let's go get him.' Ik vlieg richting Steve, het zal nog wel even duren voor ik hem ingehaald heb, maar ik heb de tijd.

Het feestje begint pas om acht uur.


	8. 18:34

_**18:34 Tony**_

Ik vlieg al ruim een uur, maar ben nog niet helemaal bij Steve. De motor die hij rijd gaat maar net iets langzamer dan mijn pak, en ik zou het pak natuurlijk in turbo kunnen zetten, maar dat maakte meer lawaai, en ik ben bang dat Steve dan hetzelfde doet, zijn motor is in turbo net sneller dan mijn pak.

Steve is een stevig stuk bij onze basis vandaan gereden, we rijden nu bijna aan de rand van NewYork en het zal niet erg lang meer duren voordat we ook door de sub-urbs heen zijn. Ik vlieg veel hoger dan Steve, puur om de aandacht niet te veel op me te vestigen, maar dat betekend ook dat een stoplicht me niet genoeg voorsprong geeft om af te dalen en hem tegen te houden.

Ik zucht. 'Is everything allright, sir?' 'yeah, i'm fine.' JARVIS heeft me in het afgelopen uur al 4 keer verteld dat ik om moet keren, dat het pak niet genoeg geladen is om lange reizen te maken, dat ik alcohol op heb en dus niet goed kan inschatten. Maar ik heb hem telkens weer weg gewuifd, het boeit me niet. Ik moet gewoon naar Steve om hem uit te leggen hoe het zit.

Ik vlieg bijna tegen een boom aan, maar weet hem net op tijd te ontwijken door JARVIS' nood besturingssysteem.

Ik kijk om me heen, we hebben ondertussen ook de suburbs verlaten en rijden door een niet al te dicht bos. Ik ken het hier niet goed, en heb geen flauw idee waar Steve naartoe aan het rijden is, maar weet wel dat als het bos nog dichter word ik hem kwijt zal raken.

Ik moet opschieten met het inhalen.


	9. 18:53

_**18:53 Tony**_

Er zijn al weer een aantal minuten verstreken voor Steve aanstalten maakt om te stoppen. Hij gaat rustig aan minder snel rijden. Ik ben hem, in het dichtere bos, meer genaderd, omdat ik lager moest gaan vliegen om hem überhaupt nog te zien. Het is erg stil in deze buurt, terwijl we nog geen 5 kilometer buiten NewYork zijn. Ik ben bang dat hij mijn pak hoort, hoewel het amper geluid maakt, zijn gehoor is veel beter dan dat van een normaal persoon.

Ik besluit wat afstand te nemen, en land een aantal honderd meters achter Steve, die ondertussen een slakkengangetje heeft, en op zoek lijkt naar een plek om helemaal te stoppen. Ik kijk in het hoekje van mijn vizier en zie dat het bijna zeven uur is, ik heb nog een uur om Steve terug te krijgen naar het feest. Ik betwijfel of me dat zal lukken.

Ik kijk weer vooruit. Steve is ondertussen helemaal gestopt en is net afgestapt. Hij heeft een goede plek gekozen om te stoppen, voor zover ik kan zien vanaf hier, het is een open plek, met de weg,als je het een weg kan noemen, er niet te ver vanaf. Ik waag het iets dichterbij te komen, ik durf niet meer op te stijgen in de angst dat hij me ziet, maar lopen is veel minder gevaarlijk.

Naarmate ik dichterbij kom kan ik meer van de plek zien, het is geen grote open plek en de bomen zijn er lager dan in de rest van het bos, er is een grote boomstronk iets rechts van het midden en er loopt een stroompje water vlak achter de boomgrens. Al met al is het een idyllisch plekje, en geen slechte plek om kamp op te slaan.

Op ongeveer vijftig meter afstand blijf ik staan, Steve heeft zijn motor jack en zijn rijhandschoenen inmiddels uitgetrokken en zit met zijn benen opgetrokken in het laatste zonnetje aan de rand van het veld. Ik glimlach even.

Ik klap mijn vizier omhoog als ik merk dat ik die nog op heb, ik wil niet in volledige vechtuitrusting op hem afstappen, dat zou alleen maar het verkeerde idee wekken. Ik ben net van plan richting hem te lopen als ik een stem hoor. 'I can see you, Iron-man, don't think I can't… go away.' Het klinkt geteisterd, en het duurt even voordat ik me realiseer dat het Steve's stem is die dat zei.

Ik loop door, verder in zijn richting, die klank in zijn stem?

Die verontrust me.


	10. 19:02

_**19:02 Tony**_

Zodra ik mijn eerste paar stappen gezet heb weet ik dat er geen weg meer terug is, ik moet nu naar Steve toe, ik moet nu alles uitleggen, goedmaken, tot rust doen komen. Langzaam kom ik steeds dichterbij, er gaan een boel gedachtes door mijn hoofd, de meeste hebben te maken met wat ik hier in godsnaam aan het doen ben, maar één gedachte overheerst.

Ik ben nog maar twee meter van de open plek verwijderd en ook die afstand verdwijnt snel achter me. ik steek de open plek recht over, op mijn doel af, de hoek waar Steve op de grond zit.

Allerlei doemscenario's spelen zich af in mijn verbeelding. Nog tien meter tot ik bij Steve ben. Hij is trouwens opmerkelijk stil, is waarschijnlijk aan het denken. Naarmate ik dichterbij kom zie ik meer en meer van de details op zijn gezicht, zijn ogen staan vragend, maar de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht is meer vermoeid.

Hij zit nog steeds met zijn benen opgetrokken, maar de zon is al aan het onder gaan en langzaam verdwijnt al het licht en daarmee al de kleur uit zijn gezicht.

Nog vier meter, ik begin nog langzamer te lopen, hij zegt nog steeds niks. Ik begin me af te vragen of dit wel de juiste actie is, ik haper een beetje in mijn lopen, er kraakt een takje onder me, en als ik naar beneden kijk zie ik dat ik stil ben gaan staan. Ik sta op twee en een halve meter afstand van Steve. En sta stil.

Even gebeurd er helemaal niks, geen van ons beide zegt iets, geen van ons beide beweegt. Het enige geluid dat in de verre omgeving te horen is, is het getsjirp van wat late vogeltjes en het gekraak van wat takjes, onder de poten van wat, niet vanaf hier te ziene dieren.

Even is er volledige rust, dan, langzaam, staat Steve op.

Ik zou de blik die hij in zijn ogen heeft met geen mogelijkheid naar een taal vertalen kunnen. Hij komt langzaam op me af, hij hoeft maar één of twee stappen te zetten voor hij bij me is.

En hier staan we dan, midden in een onbekend bos, onder de ondergaande zon. En alles komt tot rust.


	11. 19:06

_**19:06 Tony**_

we staan nog even daar, stil. Tot Steve zijn mond open doet, 'Could we please just forget what happened? It never happened ok? I was just, tired, I won't do it aga-' 'no.' is alles dat ik antwoord.

Ik leun naar voren, langzaam, en zie Steve hetzelfde doen.

De afstand tussen ons word kleiner en kleiner, de tijd om ons heen lijkt steeds langzamer te gaan, ik wil dit zo snel mogelijk doen, maar heb geen haast. Alles om ons heen lijkt in slow motion te gaan, het ruisen van de bomen lijkt te stoppen, de lucht die langzaamaan donkerder word lijkt te stoppen met verkleuren, en in een eeuwige balans tussen dag en nacht te gaan hangen. De tijd staat stil, alleen wij bewegen nog, alleen wij bestaan nog, alleen wij kunnen nog.

We kussen.

Er gaat een golf van opwinding door me heen. En tegelijker tijd relax ik helemaal, geen van ons beide houdt de ander tegen, het is allemaal heel natuurlijk, het voelt allemaal zo gewoon.

Het duurt maar heel even. Heel even maar maken onze monden contact. En zodra ze dat niet meer doen verlang ik naar meer. ik realiseer me nu pas dat dit is waar ik al lange tijd behoefte aan had. Ik knipper, langzaam, de tijd begint weer te lopen, de bomen kunnen weer bewegen, en de nacht begint weer te vallen. Alles is weer zoals het was, op één ding na.

Ik ga naast Steve zitten, leun tegen de boom die naast die van hem staat en kijk in de richting van NewYork. Ik heb een neiging om hem te omhelzen, om hem te dwingen van me te houden, om hem voor eeuwig van mij te maken. Maar blijf stil zitten, ik wil eerst weten hoe hij erop reageert.

Steve draait zich naar me toe, een blik van vertedering in zijn ogen, een uitdrukking van puur geluk op zijn gezicht, en voor ik het weet, kussen we weer.

Deze keer is het langer, dieper en met meer passie. Alles dat we de afgelopen tijd voor elkaar verborgen hebben gehouden word in deze kus opgebiecht. Niks is meer geheim, en alles is vergeven.

Als ook deze kus opbreekt is er geen enkele spanning meer tussen ons, alles is goed. alles is zoals het zou moeten zijn. We zijn enkele ogenblikken stil, communiceren enkel door onze ogen en luisteren enkel naar de bos geluiden om ons heen. Puur geluk, op een open plek in het bos.


	12. 19:17

_**19:17 Tony**_

We staan tegelijkertijd op, per ongeluk, denk ik, geen van ons had in ieder geval een teken gegeven. Hoewel ik niets liever zou willen dan hier te blijven, met Steve hier samen de nacht door brengen. Op de plek waar het begonnen is.

Zeg ik dit; 'We should go, the others are probably worried about us, and the party will start at eight.' Steve knikt instemmend, 'We should.' Het is even stil als Steve bezig is zijn handschoenen te vinden en aan te trekken en ik JARVIS opdracht geef om de batterij van mijn pak te checken.

Op het moment dat Steve klaar is met zijn spullen bij elkaar vinden en net zijn jack aan het aantrekken is, krijg ik de uitslag door, nog maar 17%. Dat is bij lange na niet genoeg om naar de toren te vliegen.

Ik zucht. Ik zal bij Steve achterop moeten, maar met mijn pak aan zal dat nog best een klus worden. Ik loop achter Steve aan naar zijn motor, en als hij vraagt waarom, zeg ik hem dat mijn pak bijna leeg is door de achtervolging, en vraag ik of ik bij hem achterop kan, het liefst met mijn pak aan.

Ik krijg een positief antwoord en als Steve goed en wel op de motor zit klim ik bij hem achterop, een beetje onhandig. Ik kan in mijn pak niet alle bewegingen maken die ik zonder zou kunnen, en het gaan zitten op een motor is een van de dingen die daardoor belemmerd zijn.

Als ik eenmaal zit, na wat gekloot met mijn benen en de lak van de motor (ik zal het wel weer oplappen als we terug zijn) heb ik een sterke neiging mijn armen om hem heen te slaan, maar weet dat ik hem dan waarschijnlijk pijn zal doen.

Een beetje afstandig zit ik bij hem achter op, het spijt me dat het zo moet, maar er valt erg weinig aan te doen.

En zo rijden we langzaam het bos weer uit, veel langzamer dan we gekomen zijn.


	13. 20:27

_**20:27 Tony**_

We zijn al ruim een uur onderweg, ik zit nog steeds bij Steve achterop, ik heb amper bewogen tijdens het rijden, in de angst het fragiele evenwicht te verstoren en van de motor af te vallen, of, nog erger, Steve pijn te doen.

We hebben geen woord tegen elkaar gezegd, ik heb een aantal keren bedacht dat ik iets zou zeggen, maar de stilte was te perfect, te rustgevend om te doorbreken. Het was geen pijnlijke stilte die er tussen ons hing, en ik was niet van plan die er wel te laten hangen door verkeerde vragen te stellen, of iets vreemds te zeggen. We reden ondertussen alweer vlakbij de Starktower, en het zou niet lang meer duren voor we de rest weer zouden zien, we hadden niks overlegd, niks besproken over wat er gebeurd was, en ik weet zeker dat dat ook niet meer zou gebeuren voor we bij de toren zullen zijn. We zullen wel zien hoe het uitpakt.

Steve maakt een scherpe bocht en ik verlies mijn evenwicht eventjes, om me stabiel te houden grijp ik met mijn arm zijn zij, ik hoor een kreun uit hem opkomen, maar hij lijkt zich snel te herstellen. Toch trek ik mijn arm terug.

Na nog een aantal bochten rijden we recht op de toren af, en, hoewel ik altijd heel cool ben onder dit soort situaties, begin ik een beetje zenuwachtig te worden.

Ik besluit dat ik, zodra we afstappen, Steve zal vragen wat het plan is, ik wil niet voor hem oordelen.


	14. 20:33

_**20:33 Tony**_

Zodra we aangekomen zijn laat ik JARVIS mijn pak uittrekken. Ik sta met mijn rug naar Steve toe terwijl mijn pak langzaam bij me weg gehaald word. Ik hoor hem achter me de motor uitzetten en het ding op een standaard zetten.

Het is verder doodstil in de garage, en om eerlijk te zijn heb ik niet erg veel zin om over het nodigde te beginnen. De tijd leek langzamer te geen, en als in slow-motion zette Steve zijn helm af en draait zich om in mijn richting.

Ik open mijn mond en op precies hetzelfde moment opent hij de zijne, we wachten alle twee op wat de ander zal gaan zeggen maar als ik begin te praten start hij ook net.

Er is een ongemakkelijke stilte en dan begin ik weer te spreken 'so, uhm,' begin ik, ik klink zenuwachtiger dan ik zou willen, 'about the kiss, what are we going to do?' en dan rafel ik wat ik wil zeggen af; 'cause I get it if you don't know what to do, but I… I really like you, and I think it would be a shame if we didn't get the chance to do this right, and I just think that we would be cool together, and… I don't know, maybe you think so too?'

ik kan echt geen hoogte van hem krijgen, ik weet niet of hij me wel of niet ziet zitten, ik weet niet of dit een goed plan is, maar het boeit me ook verrassend weinig. 'so, maybe we should just go in, and tell the others that we are together, I mean, IF we are together…'

Ik stop met praten, Steve had de hele tijd niets geantwoord, hij is stil en heeft een onleesbare blik in zijn ogen, zodra ik merk dat ik loop te staren sla ik mijn ogen neer. Nog steeds naar de grond kijkend hoor ik Steve slikken.

'Yes,' zegt hij schor, met een vreemde naklank. 'I would like to be with you, I would love to go in together and tell the others, but' oh hier komt het, even dacht ik dat het allemaal goed zou zijn, ik bedoel, hij heeft technisch gezien gezegd dat we samen zijn, dus wat dat betreft…

Mijn gezicht klaart op en ik kijk Steve aan, maar schrik als ik de blik in zijn ogen zie, het is een blik die niet alleen me de stuipen op het lijf jaagt door het verdriet waarmee het gevuld is, maar ook mijn twijfels doet terugkeren door de besluiteloosheid die ervan af druipt. 'only if, only if you don't leave me for the first hot girl you meet.' Maakt hij zijn zin af.

Onbewust begin ik te lachen, ik zie dat Steve het niet prettig vind maar kan mezelf niet inhouden, hoe durft deze man, deze lieve, lieve, naïeve man, te denken dat ik hem ooit zou kunnen verlaten? Ik ben heel NewYork voor hem doorgevlogen, ik heb zijn leven gered, en hij het mijne. Ik zou er niet een moment aan denken hem te verlaten, ik ben veel te blij dat ik hem heb.

Steve kijkt me aan mijn zijn puppy ogen, ik heb nog nooit iets zieligers gezien, ik stap naar voren en sla mijn armen om hem heen. Zo staan we een tijdje, ik lach niet meer en Steve staat niet meer op het punt om te huilen, we wijken een beetje uit een zodat we elkaar nog steeds vasthouden maar ongeveer op ooghoogte van elkaar staan. 'of course not' antwoord ik, half fluisterend, 'how could I leave my super-soldier?' Steve glimlacht. 'let's go to that party of yours.' Zegt hij. 'oh! But I told everyone to bring a date, and we don't have one.'

Ik lach in zijn richting, nog steeds in zijn armen, en zie hem met zijn ogen rollen 'do you want to be my date, Anthony Stark?' zegt hij, met niet het kleinste beetje sarcasme in zijn stem. 'yes i do, Steven Rogers.' Antwoord ik, we breken los uit elkaars omarming en lopen naar de lift deuren, hand in hand.


	15. 20:45

_**20:45 Tony**_

De liftreis duurt maar kort, en op dit moment wens ik dat ik de lift iets langzamer geprogrammeerd had.

We staan, zonder iets te zeggen, hand in hand, in de lift, met ons gezicht naar de deuren waar we niet al te veel later uit zouden stappen.

Ik maak me klaar om naar buiten te stappen en hoor JARVIS net 'The dining room' zeggen als ik Steve's greep voel verslappen en hem daarna helemaal los voel laten. Even ben ik van plan er een opmerking over te maken, maar dan bedenk ik me, her positioneer me en wacht tot de deuren helemaal open gegleden zijn. Vastbesloten stap ik naar buiten, Steve doet tegelijkertijd hetzelfde, ik weet niet wat hij van plan is, maar ik vertrouw hem, dus ik laat hem zijn gang maar gaan.

De zaal is al gevuld met alle genodigden, het feest is dus zonder mij ook al redelijk begonnen. Fury zit één van de hoeken op met een martini chagrijnig naar de andere gasten te kijken, ik zie vanuit mijn ooghoek Clint en Natas samen aan een tafel zitten, net iets te dicht bij elkaar om niet druk met elkaar bezig te zijn, en zie ik nu, onder tafel, hand in hand. Ik glimlach, zo geheim houden ze het dus ook weer niet.

Ik ben verbaasd als ik Steve resoluut naar het midden van de zaal zie lopen, te verbaasd om hem te volgen. Er staat muziek op, maar die staat bij lange na niet hard genoeg. 'JARVIS, please turn the music up a little?' 'do you mean a lot, sir?' 'owh, you know me to well' antwoord ik, semi-gevleid. De muziek gaat harder, tot op het niveau waar ik niemand om mij heen meer kan horen. Ik zie Steve naar me wenken vanuit het midden van de zaal en loop op hem af, is zien wat hij in petto heeft.


	16. 20:57

_**20:57 Tony**_

Als ik dichterbij Steve kom begin ik te begrijpen waar hij op uit is. 'JARVIS, could you play something appropriate please?' 'Yes, sir, naturally' als ik bij Steve aangekomen ben is het nummer aan het spleen, ik knik even mee met het ritme van de muziek en stap dan richting Steve.

Alsof we het zo afgesproken hebben neem ik de leiding.

We vallen langzaam in op het ritme van de muziek en dan dansen we. Het is een rustige dans, een die niet meteen onder schuifelen te plaatsen, maar eerder een soort wals was.

Vlak nadat we het ritme goed opgepakt hebben hoor ik de klok boven de openhaard 'Nine o'clock' zeggen.

Een aantal van de aanwezigen kijken op en zien nu pas dat Steve en ik hier aan het dansen zijn. Ik zie Clint en Natas grinniken en Fury met zijn hoofd schudden, Bruce lijkt lichtelijk geschokt, maar dat zou ook door de alcohol kunnen komen, en Thor grijnst breeduit naar ons.

Al met al lijkt niemand het echt erg te vinden, ik laat mijn hoofd op Steve's schouder zakken en laat me helemaal relaxen in zijn greep.

Ik denk dat we hier nog wel even hebben gestaan, maar kan me het verloop van de tijd niet meer herinneren.

Ik heb me nog nooit zo veilig en op mijn plaats gevoeld, ik lach in steve's nek en laat mijn lach overgaan in een zachte kus, ik voel Steve's nek zich spannen op die aanraking, maar weet dat dat uit puur genot moet zijn.

Ik leg mijn oor op zijn schouderen relax nogmaals, 'you know I love you, right?' fluister ik.

Ik krijg een instemmend gebrom terug, Steve is net zo op zijn gemak als ik.


	17. 21:22

_**21:22 Tony**_

Het is officieel, Steve en ik zijn samen, ik hou van hem en hij houdt van mij, we zijn beide geliefde helden, en hebben beide de beste vriendengroep die een mens kan hebben. Alles is goed, alles is juist, alles is ons. Ik hou van hem.

* * *

**Authors note;**

bedankt voor het lezen, ik hoop dat het je tijd waard is en ik hoop dat je vaker iets van mij wilt lezen, misschien in het engels?  
zoals altijd; review als je daar zin in hebt en hetzelfde geld voor bij je favourieten gooien.  
ik wens je nog een hele fijne dag, en hopelijk tot lees'


End file.
